Pink Water
by my dark dreams
Summary: Hermione ne supporte plus que l'on lui reproche d'être l'amie de Harry. Surtout qu'elle l'aime. Ce qui n'arrange rien. Elle décide de partir mais en auratelle le courage? Harry la laisseratil partir? Song fic. Review svp.


Disclamer : Tous les personnages sont à JK. Je ne touche pas d'argents. (pas que ça m'aurait déplu…lol !)

Couple : Harry/Hermione (mon préféré !)

Mon blabla : C'est le premier One-Shot que je fais (même si j'en ai posté d'autre avant, ce n'était pas les premiers). Et la première song-fic aussi donc…soyez indulgents ! lol ! Je l'ai commencée il y a longtemps et je ne l'avais toujours pas fini ! Alors je me suis motivé.

La chanson est d'Indochine avec Brian Molko (pour l'anglais) une magnifique chanson ! Le titre c'est « Pink Water ».

Review s'il vous plait !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Parce que tout le monde part un jour._

POV Hermione 

Me voilà encore une fois seule. Je leur ai donné les réponses aux devoirs et puis c'est fini. Pourquoi suis-je si indulgente ? Je n'aurais pas dû donner ces fichus réponses ! De toute façon, je ne suis bonne qu'à ça. La petite intello qui aide ses deux « sois disant amis ». Et pourtant… J'aime ce rôle car il a de bonnes choses aussi. Je peux être leur amie, son amie.

Je suis tellement stupide ! Comment ai-je pu tomber amoureuse de mon meilleur ami ! Et qui plus est, le survivant ! Celui qui a mis fin à Voldemort l'année précédente, celui qui a survécu, une deuxième fois.

Je ne lui demande pourtant pas la lune ! Seulement un peu d'amitié. Car je sais qu'il ne peut et ne veut pas plus de moi. Peut-être qu'il ne veut même pas de moi comme amie.

Narrateur extérieur à l'histoire :

Dans la salle commune des Griffondor, assit sur le grand canapé en face de la cheminée. Harry Potter discutait, avec Ron, Seamus, Neville et Dean. Certaines filles étaient toutes proches, ne serait ce que pour recevoir un sourire du grand, beau, fort et désiré survivant.

Lui comme à son habitude ne se préoccupait pas de ces poupées superficielles qui ne voulaient que sortir avec lui pour attirer l'attention, la célébrité et l'argent.

Toutes les filles se comportaient très différemment avec lui depuis qu'il l'avait tué. Toutes, sauf celle qui l'aimait vraiment, Hermione…

Cette dernière les regardait, toutes ces filles, tellement belles, elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione Granger a fuit.

Elle devait partir, elle étouffait. Il ne l'a jamais regardée, et il ne le fera probablement jamais.

Je pars, je ne reviendrai jamais 

_bientôt le monde m'aura oublié tu sais…_

_que j'aille…_

_tu vois…._

Qu'elle parte oui ou non, tout le monde s'en fichait. Il lui fallait un endroit calme, pour tout oublier, même si c'était impossible. Elle devait trouver ce fichu endroit ! Mais où aller ? A la bibliothèque ? Non.

Il fallait qu'elle se cache. Penser. Oublier. L'oublier, lui et toutes ces choses horribles qu'on dit sur elle. Certains disent qu'elle aime Ron. Non. Sûrement pas ! Deux personnes ne peuvent pas baser une relation sur une guerre continuelle. C'est impossible. Et puis, il n'était pas Harry. Mais elle ne pourrais jamais arrêter toutes ces rumeurs.

S'il te plaît, ne les crois pas quand ils disent ça…

_je cherche un endroit pour me cacher et pour me faner en paix_

_ne jamais les croire_

_quand ils t'en parleront_

_si tu pouvais me voir…_

Si elle partait ce n'était pas de sa faute, non, il n'y était pour rien. C'était de leur faute. A toutes ces filles jalouses et ces garçons complètement stupides. Même Ron un jour, l'avait blessé. Il lui avait parlé de cette manière qu'elle déteste tant. Celle des hommes qui ne cherches qu'à compléter leur tableau de chasse. Finalement, il n'y avait que Harry qui ne l'insultait jamais ou lui faisait du mal. Lui il la protégeait. Peut-être l'aimait-il finalement ? Comme sœur oui, mais il l'aimait, maintenant c'était sûr. Elle partirait, mais pas à cause d'Harry, à cause d'eux. Eux et leur stupidité.

_je partirai et je resterai_

_seulement vêtu de toi_

_souviens-toi encore _

_quelques fois de moi….._

_et ne leur pardonne pas_

_get me out of this place_

_get me out of this place_

_get me out of this place_

Mais tout cet amour qu'elle lui portait. Pouvait-elle le laisser tomber comme ça. Elle ne savait pas. Elle l'aimait trop. Beaucoup trop.

_je pars je ne reviendrai jamais_

_des roses _

_de l'eau de rose sur moi.._

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle était toujours dans la salle sur demande. L'endroit où elle s'était réfugiée pour pleurer tout son soûl.

Il faisait jour, dehors, les oiseaux chantaient. Ces chants joyeux qui redonnent espoirs. Même aux plus démunis.

Elle, elle était démunie, de tout. Car son amour. C'était tout. Tout pour elle.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, elle l'ouvrit et alla se promener dans le parc. Ce magnifique parc.

Maintenant, elle avait la possibilité de s'enfuir. Le ferait-elle ?

Oui, la rattraperait-il ? Personne ne le savait.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait les gens, et plus précisément les filles lui lançaient un regard haineux.

Qu'avait-elle demandé ? Elle était juste l'amie fidèle de Harry Potter. Celle à qui il confiait tous ses secrets. Et des secrets, il en avait… Oh, oui !

Pov Harry :

Je n'avais pas. Je ne suis pas allé dans la grande salle, là où j'avais rendez-vous avec Ron. Je m'en fichais, tout simplement. J'avais des choses à faire beaucoup plus importantes à faire. Mione n'était pas rentrée hier. Elle n'avait pas dormi dans son dortoir. Je le savais. Je l'avais attendue longtemps, elle n'était pas venue. Je ne pense pas qu'elle était rentrée après que je sois parti me coucher étant donné que c'était déjà une heure avancée de la nuit. Et puis, Ginny me l'a confirmé ce matin. Où était elle ?

Je me dirigeais vers le parc. J'y allais souvent avec Mione. Peut-être y serait elle.

Narrateur extérieur à l'histoire :

Hermione était juste au bord du lac, elle attendait. Elle touchait l'eau de sa main droite, laissant l'autre enlacer son ventre. Peut-être que son idée de fuir n'était pas vraiment bonne. Mais elle en avait tellement envi. Et cette envie ne fit que s'accentuer quand elle vit deux filles la montrer du doigts tout en faisant des grimaces sensées l'imiter. Elle tourna la tête pour ne pas leur montrer qu'une fois de plus, elle était vaincue.

Soudain, elle sentie un main se poser sur son épaule. Harry…

-Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un air bien triste sur son visage.

Mione se leva mais resta cependant la tête baissé. Harry releva du pouce son joli visage et vit les larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses yeux. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et la prit dans ses bras. Elle pleura, longtemps…Mais le temps ne passe-t-il pas vite dans les bras de celui que l'on aime ?

-Je veux partir, j'en ai marre je veux partir…

Voilà les seule paroles qu'elle a dit.

Elle se retira d'un coup des bras protecteurs du jeune homme. Il ne comprit pas. Elle recula, toujours en le regardant, un regard triste, plein de désespoir. Elle dit dans un souffle un petit : « Désolé ».

Non, non, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, pas maintenant. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la forêt interdite mais d'un pas plus rapide maintenant il la rattrapa, lui prit la main, et la tourna face à lui.

_deux filles dans un jardin_

_un jardin étrange_

_mais retiens-moi par la main_

_Et si demain_

_tu ne me rejoins pas _

_alors continue sans moi_

Pov Hermione :

-Reste, je t'en pris, ne part pas. J'ai besoin de toi.

Comment pouvoir résister à ces yeux, ce regard. Ce désespoir qui y règne.

Je vais partir, j'en suis sûr maintenant. Je ne pourrais plus supporter son regard.

J'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas. Tout est de leur faute. Ma vie avec toi s'arrête.

_je partirai et je garderai que des restes de toi_

_souviens-toi encore_

_quelques fois de moi….._

_mais ne leur pardonne pas_

Pov Harry :

Je la voyais s'éloigner. Elle ne reviendrais pas, elle était trop fière.

Je refusais qu'elle parte. Alors j'ai fait la chose que toute personne amoureuse aurait faite, je lui ai couru après, la suivant, et je suis parti avec elle. Après une longue discution dans la forêt, où du moins, au bord, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et que je la suivrais, même si elle ne voulait pas. J'étais content que ce soit réciproque. Vraiment. J'étais fou !

Oui, nous sommes parti, oui, sans leur laisser de mot, oui nous les avons abandonnés sans rien dire ; non, nous ne sommes pas enfui, nous nous sommes juste égarés, et nous vivons notre vie.

Parce que tout le monde part un jour…

_get me out of this place_

_get me out of this town_

_before i drown in your deep_

_pink water_

_i won't remember your face_

_i can't remember your frown_

_because i'll drown in your deep _

_pink water_


End file.
